The Aeryn Sun Interview - What You Didn't See
by daviderl31
Summary: The deleted (censored) portion of the interview with Aeryn Sun by R. Wilson Monroe.


**The Interview With Aeryn Sun:**

 **What You Didn't See**

The following transcript includes the deleted portion of the Aeryn Sun interview with Mr. R. Wilson Monroe. It will be obvious after reading it that Mr. Monroe is attempting to foist his xenophobic fear and hatred on the population of this planet, of aliens that inhabit this universe.

And just as those true patriots who have in past months leaked secret and essential information the public has a right to know, this author believes it is in the best interest of the American people, in the best interest of the world's population, that facts that were withheld from the interview with Aeryn Sun should be made public.

We will begin with what was aired over the national and international airwaves, and then the censored part of the interview will be inserted. 

Aeryn Sun: Earth is under no threat from the Peacekeeprs.

Monroe: But _you_ said….

Aeryn Sun: Look, if you were to make a pact with an enemy, then perhaps….

Monroe: So, the possibility exists that your people one day _would_ attack?

Aeryn Sun: Why are you … so determined to twist this into something it's not?

Monroe: Because, _Officer_ Sun, you are an admitted soldier in what is to us an alien army. You look human, indistinguishable to the naked eye. How are we to know that there aren't thousands of your people roaming our planet? Preparing our destruction?

[a slight jump in the interview]

Aeryn Sun: Look, from what I know of the Peacekeepers, and of anyone else for that matter, they couldn't care less about this planet. You're not a threat. Technologically speaking, you're not even a potential _ally_!

[the deleted section]

Monroe: Officer Sun, before we go any further, I would like for you to hear a sound bite from Dominar Rygel [obviously taken completely out of context]:  
"If Earth is remembered at all, it will most likely be for the quality of its manual labor."

Aeryn Sun: Okay. So what has that to do with…?

Monroe: What if one of the many species we've been hearing about wanted to come to Earth to enslave us? Wouldn't you think _that_ could be a threat to us?

Aeryn Sun: I don't think you understand that the wormhole that brought us here was just a lucky accident. Not only that, but no one, not even John Crichton, knows if this part of space with Earth in it is even in the same galaxy where we came from. And no one would want to take the chance that coming here through a wormhole might be a one way trip.

Monroe: But what about this Starburst we've been hearing about? What's to prevent _anyone_ from coming here using Starburst?

Aeryn Sun: All right, perhaps I can explain this so you will understand:  
Let's pretend that this studio, this enormous studio, is space. And everything in the studio right now – the cameras, the chairs, the desks, the coils of cables, everything – are stars and black holes and planets and other objects you find out in space. And suppose you are at one end this studio, in a doorway, and you wish to get to the other end to another doorway, which you know is there, but have no idea of exactly where. And let's assume you are able to jump a quarter or maybe half the distance across. But it is totally dark, and the flashlight you have will only let you see maybe 25 feet in any direction. So when you jump it will only be to where you can see a clear spot on the floor where you can safely land.  
But say you are impatient, and you decide to take a chance and jump twice or three times that distance. If you are very lucky, you land safely. But now you aren't exactly sure where you are. So you decide to make safe, short jumps. But are you still going in the right direction toward the other door?  
Do you see the point I am trying to make?

Monroe: But just saying, hypothetically, that one of these other, not-so-friendly races find their way to Earth. With their advanced technology, what is to stop them stealing our natural resources? This planet's surface is approximately 3/4 water. What if they needed our water? Or our mineral deposits – iron ore, copper, gold, diamonds? Or, if we accept what Dominar Rygel has said, what if they wanted take over the entire planet and enslave us? Or just get rid of us completely?

[and here we resume the rest of the aired interview]

Aeryn Sun: So, if someone wanted to enslave you; if they wanted to destroy you, could it be done? Well, quite simply – yes.

Monroe: When the aliens return, _and they will_ , we urge an aggressive quarantine until the true nature of their presence is ascertained. Recall that the same extraterrestrials we behold with wonder as they learn our language and dance to our music, also bear weapons as well as potential illness which could destroy us.  
Alien visitation is a reality. They've been here once, and we seem to have dodged the bullet. The truth is – can we be certain the next time?  
I thank you for being with us. There will be more in the days and weeks ahead. But for now, from New York, this is R. Wilson Monroe saying "good night."

 **The End**


End file.
